Attractions
by smilingdork
Summary: What happens when Ray asks Neela to be his roomate...no strings attached...right?
1. Cereal For Dinner?

"Attractions" Chapter 1

This is my first ER fic, I think Ray & Neela would make a cute couple so I've decided to start on some Reela fics hehe…new name. Anyways, this is a Ray/Neela story.

Please send me reviews…the more reviews means I know you're interested and I'll keep going. I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to set a base and get a feel for if you all like it or not.

Rated for later chapters (Rating may change) I don't know yet.

Ray's POV

"Don't forget you owe me 80 dollars!" I heard Neela yelling as I made my way past exam 1.

"It's on my list…!" I yelled back and continued to my patient. "Mr. Arnold…sorry for the wait." I greeted him while reviewing his chart. Within 10 minutes and a slip to pick up a prescription he was out and I was on my way home…finally. I barged through the big door leading me to the doctor's lounge and Neela was there hanging her jacket up.

"Hey…home…?" I asked and began hanging up my own coat.

"Yep…14 hour shift, I'm out of here…" I nodded and slammed the locker shut.

"Well, I didn't realize we were off at the same time tonight."

"Me neither…" We walked out of the ER and walked down the street.

"Wanna grab a bit to eat…?"

"Not really, I'll probably just make some chicken or something when I get home." I nodded and we headed home. When we got there I went into my room and changed then walked to Neela's closed door. I knocked.

"Coming…" I heard and opened the door. She was standing there in her bra and matching underwear…that's it. She screamed and I just stood there like a deer in headlights.

"What are you doing…?" She yelled and grabbed the sheet from her bed.

"You said come in…" I shouted back.

"No…I said COMING! Not COME IN!" How the hell was I supposed to know?

"Look…I'm…I'm sorry…" I closed the door and sat on the couch for a minute. She looked…beautiful. I had to stop these thoughts…she's Neela, your roommate. But the way her skin…Ray shut up! I sighed and got up. I headed to the kitchen and pulled out two bowls, milk, two spoons and the box of lucky charms.

"Cereal for dinner…?" I heard Neela's voice behind me. I turned and saw her dressed in gray sweats and a Hopkins University sweatshirt with her hair pulled in a loose pony tail…she looked beautiful even now.

"You can have cereal anytime of day…" I poured the cereal and handed her a bowl.

"Lucky charms…my favorite." She smiled. I grinned and we sat on the couch next to each other. I turned the TV on and saw a re-run of Friends. Neela immediately started laughing and took a bite of cereal. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she smiled. I took a deep breath and leaned in closer to her…god she's beautiful.

Well like I said it's short, it was really just a base for what's yet to come…lemme know if you should continue.


	2. Dreams

Okay first my reviewers! Thank you so much!

Special thank yous to:

thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU

AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva

AbbyLockhartrocks my socks

esta cena fan

wwefanatic231

Katie

lilphi07

HP-Magic

Ruth

Charmed huni

TerribleFish

Caity

Thanks everyone and here's chapter 2! I've had it written for a couple days I was just too lazy to type it!

"Attractions" Chapter 2

"_Do you take Raymond Barnett as you lawful wedded husband…?" _

"_I do…"_

"_You may kiss your bride…" She leaned forward for a kiss. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen…Dr. & Mrs. Raymond Barnett…" There were applause and the couple proceeded down the aisle. _

(Neela's POV)

I jumped up in bed and looked at the clock; 4:27am. I reached for my light and the first thing I did was look at my ring finger…no ring…it was all a dream…a bad, bad dream…right? I sighed and got out of bed. I headed towards the kitchen for a class of cold water.

(End of POV)

"_I do…" _

"_You may kiss the bride…" He leaned forward for a kiss._

"_Ladies and gentlemen…Dr. & Mrs. Raymond Barnett…" There were applause and the couple proceeded down the aisle._

I gasped and opened my eyes. I turned my light on and looked at my bare hand…no ring. I sighed in relief and got out of bed. I walked down the hall and past Neela's closed door. I debated whether or not to check in on her or not. 'Why would you? She's not 12 years old.' I told myself and continued into the kitchen…I needed something to drink badly. I walked in only to see the light already on. Then I saw…_her._ I walked further into the kitchen.

"Hey…what are you doing up…?" She jumped a mile.

"Ray…" She held a hand over her heart.

"Sorry…" I went to the tap and got myself a drink of water. After downing the glass I looked at her. "Back to my question…what are you doing up…?" She shrugged.

"Bad dream…you…?"

"Dream…not bad though…a good one…" I grinned. "I take it back…a **GREAT **dream…" I smiled and got a dirty look from her. "Not _that_ kind of dream…honestly is that all you women ever think about?" I teased and put the empty glass in the sink. "Well goodnight…" I walked past her brushing my bare shoulder against hers.

"Goodnight…" We both froze and then I headed to my room. We both felt it. I could see it in her eyes. I closed my door and leaned against it taking a breath…whoa…had this woman really just taken my breath away? Nah…I was heading to get into bed when something told me to go back to the kitchen. I opened my door only to find Neela standing in front of it ready to knock.

"Neela what are—" Lips against lips, I was cut off by a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and carried her to my bed…some dream I'd had earlier I thought and made a trail of kisses down her neck.

Okay I'm ending this chapter here; let me know if you're still enjoying this. And thanks for all the reviews…it is was motivates me to write more!


	3. Author's Note

_Author's Note: Guys, I **haven't** forgotten about my story, I have pneumonia and I've been really sick in bed, I'm going to try to write something up soon, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, usually I'm not this slow at updating, but I will try working on something!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers who have sent me reviews for the story, I appreciate it VERY much, I'll mention all of you in the beginning of my next chapter. _

_Thanks again guys!_


	4. A Quicky

First of all BIG thanks to ALL my readers, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but so much has been going on, I'm finally moved into my new house so I've been able to actually settle down and WRITE. Woohoo! Anyways, thanks again I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Special thanks to:

**Funkycool- **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it, yeah, I liked the whole dream thing, hehe I don't know where I came up with it, just kinda flowed with it I think.

**AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva- **hehe, I know right? Any dream with Ray is a **good **dream, NOT bad! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter because it definitely got hotter!

**HP-Magic- **Thank you, I LOVED your story you did, sorry I wasn't around to review but I loved it, I'm glad you're enjoying this one!

**Thetroublew/loveisi'mlostinU- **Aw thank you, I wasn't going to "get straight to the point" but I felt like just jumping and throwing something that wasn't completely expected in. Keep enjoying!

**Charmed huni- **Thank you! I'm glad you like this story!

**CharmingPiper- **Aw thanks, I love Ray/Neela together as well, just wish it would happen in the show already!

**Raysgirl- **hehe thanks, I was going to put Dr. & Dr. Barnett but it sounded funny and I was talking to my aunt (who is a doctor and actually met HER hubby at work, and when they got married they didn't say Dr. & Dr. they said Dr. & Mrs.) so I just kept with Dr. & Mrs.

**Total vartan lover- **Aw thank you so much, I appreciate hearing that from people writing, I try to make it humors but serious at the same time, there will definitely be more quirky moments and witty moments in here! Thanks again!

**RayGla- **hehe, I'm finally updating…as for what will happen…you'll just have to read this chapter won't you. Hehe I hope you enjoy it!

**Soulseekersfindpeace- **Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy this, I'm having fun writing it!

**NelFan- **thank you thank you!

**Barrelracerchick- **Aw thanks, I am feeling better and I'm all moved into my new house so I'm ready for writing!

**Sidrah- **They are a cute couple aren't they? I only wish the ER writers would see what WE see! Thank you!

**Gsrfan1- **Thank you, I enjoy and appreciate hearing that from readers, I love to write and there WILL be many more Ray/Neela fics from me so I hope you'll enjoy those as well! Thank you again!

**Phoenix- **Thank you, I'm better…and back to writing! Hehe thanks again!

**Kate- **Thanks, yeah having pneumonia is horrible! Blech! But I am doing better thank you!

**Taylor- **Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying! I have more coming your way!

**Thank you ALL! Please keep them coming! I love hearing from those that are reading my work!**

**This chapter gets a little steamy…just a little, definitely written steamier scenes before but I know everyone considers "steamy" different so I'm just putting a warning up now! Don't kill the writer…I warned you!**

"_Attractions"-_Chapter Three

Neela's POV

I turned over groaning and stretched. My eyes flew open immediately when I hit something…or rather **someone. **I sat up when I saw who it was…RAY! Then I looked down at myself…covered in _only_ a sheet. _'Please, please say he's wearing something.' _I said to myself. I gently and slowly peaked under the sheet to confirm my fears. Nothing...'_Okay, so last night wasn't a dream…or nightmare…or dream?' _I sighed.

"Checking me out again are we?" I heard him in a tired yet teasing voice.

"Don't flatter yourself Barnett." I snapped.

"So I'm back to being Barnett and not Ray again?" I didn't say anything; I was too confused to talk. I rolled out of his bed and quickly gather my pajamas putting them on.

"I'm going to be late for work…" Was all I said as I made my way out of his room, not turning when he called my name. I gathered my clothes for work and made my way into the bathroom to shower. I thought I heard the bathroom door open but shook the thoughts out of my head…paranoia.

"Neela…" I heard Ray and turned to see him standing right there, shower curtain open wrapped in the sheet from his bed. '_So much for paranoia…' _I laughed to myself and shook myself back into reality…which was Ray standing here…me naked; him close to it.

"Ray…GET OUT!" I screamed. _'How dare he come in here!' _

"Neela, just listen…" He put his hands up in his own defense, almost as if he were shielding me from hitting him. _'Like I would…? Well…I probably would…smart guy that Ray Barnett is; or should I say CAN be?' _

"I'm a little busy showering…TRYING to shower…don't you think you could pick a different—" I was cut off by a minding blowing kiss and the next thing I knew Ray was naked, in the shower and had me pinned against the shower wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him as close to me as our bodies could possibly get. _'What the hell am I doing?' _As quickly as I asked myself this it was a lost thought gone from my head.

"Ray…please…no more teasing…" I moaned as his lips went from their destination on my collar bone to my lips. I felt his hand reach between our almost joined bodies and I moaned into his mouth sending him near edge right there; I moaned his name as he thrust himself into me.

"Ray…" I screamed louder with every thrust, harder and quicker. He held me close against the wall my hips trying to meet his quickening thrusts; becoming in sync with his rhythm. I gripped his back pulling him tighter and into me harder as I came. I hollered his name, screaming in pleasure as I felt him reaching his own peak and he came. He leaned me against the wall and our foreheads rest against each others, breathing heavy; the hot water spraying over us. He pulled out and I moaned as he began washing my body. _'Damn, I am really going to be late for work now.' _And that was my last thought before focusing on Ray's actions.

"Neela…" He said and I looked down.

"Yeah Ray…?" I asked not wanting to talk…just focus on his hands.

"You're really going to be late for work now…" And I had to stop myself from laughing. _'You know what they say…great minds think alike.' _I giggled and returned the favor to Ray.

Short…I know, but I've finally got the chance to sit and think where I am going to go with this story and now that I know…I know what I'm doing. So please let me know what you think.


	5. College, Hair & Tears

Okay, I know I had to up the rating to M, I'm sorry to those that were looking for it where it'd normally be but I moved it!

Thank yous:

**AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva-** HUGE, HUGE thank you to you for helping me get this planned out and helping me work on it and get my ideas out and written down! So thank you tons!

**rock'n'rollbitch-** hehe thank you! I love Neela/Ray too! Thanks again, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**HaIrSpRaY-** thanks for your continued reviews! I appreciate it, I'm glad you're enjoying it still!

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, comments and help I've received from you all! I really appreciate it! Please keep sending the reviews; I enjoy hearing from those of you reading my work!

"Attractions"-_Chapter Four_

_Neela's POV_

'_Twenty more minutes…' _I kept thinking to myself as I stared up at the clock for the sixth time in the past hour. I didn't know if I was eager to get out because I was tired and this day was never ending, or because I was avoiding _him. _Okay, maybe it was a combination of both. Either way, I just wanted to go home.

"Neela can you take this one for me?" I'm brought out of my new hobby of watching the clock when I hear Abby talking to me, turning; I see her holding out a chart to me.

"What is it?"

"In and out, kid needs a couple stitches in his left hand. I have to help Carter handle the patient in trauma 1." I nodded and took the chart dangling in her hand.

"Sure…" I walked away and headed into exam three. _'This will be easy…stitches and you're out…' _I walked into the room, a boy, no older then fifteen sat on the bed with his mom in the chair beside him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Rasgotra, I'm going to just fix this cut real quick okay?" I smiled at the young boy and pulled the chair in the middle of the floor till I was seated across from him. I pulled on a pair of gloves and examined his hand myself before tending to it. Almost thirty minutes later, after stitching the boy up, calming him down and speaking to his mom I walked out and made a bee line for the lounge. _'Time to get out of this place…' _I sighed and opened my locker; I'd managed to lose sight of Ray for most of the second half of my shift…that was a good thing. I heard the door swinging open and quickly closing, without turning, I slipped my jacket off and hung it in my locker, I grabbed my belongings and with one more yawn closed my locker.

"Finally, a chance to talk to you before you run off again." I heard and my body tensed. _'Ray! I'd managed to stay away from you all day and NOW?' _I thought to myself and turned.

"Ray, I'm tired…I'm going to go home, make myself something simple for dinner and then bed."

"Is there room for two in that bed…?" He asked grinning. I didn't find any humor in his comment and rolled my eyes, pushing past him.

"Goodnight Ray…" He followed me outside and stopped me just as I stepped onto the pavement.

"Neela, I'm sorry, it was a joke. Listen, we need to talk…about, well, you know."

I looked up at him, not breaking a smile.

"No, I don't know Ray, leave me alone." I spoke firmly and continued on walking. I managed to hail a cab and got in, the whole ride home thinking about Ray, and what he said before I left. _'We need to talk…' _I shook the thought out of my head and closed my eyes, opening them when the cab came to a stop outside our apartment…_our_ apartment. I paid the driver and made my way inside, keys thrown on the table, shoes left by the door and jacket hung up, I collapsed on the couch letting out a deep breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. After laying there staring blankly at the TV in front of me I got up and headed for my room to change. Walking down the hallway and back into the living room I passed Ray's bedroom and noticed he left the door open today. He never left the door open, why would I notice this now of all times? I stepped in front of the door and looked in his room for a couple minutes; the dresser, the TV, the stereo, his guitar, clothes thrown everywhere, finally my eyes resting on his bed…_his bed. _I shook my head of any thoughts of what happened last night and slammed the door shut. I headed into the kitchen and made Ray's famous dinner…cereal.

'_Wait, **Ray's**, famous dinner?' _I shook my head. _'Why is it **Ray's** famous dinner? How many people a day have cereal for dinner?' _I closed the box of cereal and put it back in the cabinet, milk back in the fridge and spoon and bowl back where they belonged. Why was everything Ray, Ray, Ray! It was cereal for crying out loud! _Cereal!_ Ditching dinner completely I made myself comfortable on the couch and took the remote turning the TV on. A rerun of _'Everybody Loves Raymond' _was playing.

'_Ugh! Raymond…Ray! What the hell is wrong with me?' _No longer interested in what the TV had to offer I turned it off and threw the remote on the table. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into the cushions. I felt a headache coming on and got up to grab the aspirin; taking two and washing it down with water I went back to the lump of a couch.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ I kept my eyes closed and thought about last night, thought about this morning…and work.

'_What does he want to talk about? Why was he so insistent on speaking to me at work?' _I kept talking to myself.

'_Sure, I mean, there is the obvious…we slept together, okay, I said it, we slept together.' _My headache seemed to be getting worse rather then better. What would be so wrong with talking about it? That's the responsible thing to do…right? Before I could answer my own question the ringing of the phone brought me back from my _dream world_. I reached behind me checking the caller ID to see who it was.

'_Unavailable (577)-555-4051…**Ray's **cell phone.' _Reaching for the phone I stopped just as my hand came into contact with it. _'I'm not going to do it, I'm not answering it.' _I heard the machine pick up;

'_Hi, you've reached Ray and Neela, we can't take your call…or we just don't want to talk, leave a message we'll call you back!' _I heard the loud beep and then _his _voice.

'_Hey Neela…it's me, I just wanted to let you know, Brett and some of the guys invited me out for some drinks. So, I won't be home until later, I didn't want to worry you…maybe, maybe we could, talk…or something when I get home, unless you're in bed…don't wait up for me. Sleep tight…' _I heard the click of him hanging up his phone and the tears formed in my eyes…what was he doing? He _never _left messages. It didn't matter to me when he came home and it didn't matter to him to tell me when he'd be home or where he'd be, what he'd be doing…it was never my business, I didn't want it to be and he didn't make it my business. I quickly wiped them away; I WOULD NOT allow myself to be upset over a stupid message. _This…THIS _was why I couldn't…_wouldn't _let myself get involved with him. I wiped my eyes and pushed the delete button on the machine. I would not have a repeat of what happened with Kevin happen again here…with Ray. The only way to do that was to just back off and forget anything ever happened, last night…and this morning. This was Ray we're talking about…_Ray Barnett! _He knew every girl in this city and then some, besides, there's nothing to talk about. Sex…it was _sex_; he's had many "flings" so why does he have to keep bringing this up? Isn't it time for him to move onto the next 'flavor of the night?' This doesn't have to be complicated; well it didn't…until he kept trying to bring it up. I'm willing to let it go, why can't he? Getting hurt is the only think that would come out of this after past experience, and I won't let that happen to me again.

_I ran into my dorm and threw my bag down by the bed not caring that papers had half fallen out from the unzipped part. I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror; tears stained my face, my eyes bloodshot and my head pounding from the excessive crying. I opened the medicine cabinet and popped two aspirin in my mouth taking a drink of water from the small Dixie cups on the sink. I threw the cup into the trash bin by the toilet and sat on the edge of the tub; head in my hands and I cried. I looked at my arms and sat up pinching the ugliness otherwise known as fat. Making a scrunched face I let my hand fall to my side in disgust. _

"_You could stand to lose a couple pounds…it wouldn't hurt." The words clung to me, ripped at my heart…and I believed them. Wiping my eyes one more time I got up and walked out of the bathroom falling to my bed where another sob fest erupted. I can't do anything right; my hair is never perfect, my make up is never done to meet approval, I can't seem to get the latest "style" of clothing apart of my wardrobe and I'm fat…fat…FAT. This was all I could think about before wiping the tears for good…for now. I forced myself to walk over to my closet and get ready for dinner with Pete tonight. Dress after dress, skirt after skirt…nothing would be suitable, no shirt…no sweater, nothing would meet **his** approval. Sighing, I went with my best skirt and a nice shirt; I cringed as I changed. The skirt was three times shorter then what I'd normally wear, the shirt showing way more cleavage then I'd be comfortable wearing in my own house…alone; with nobody to see, but, he'll be happy…he'll approve of it and we'll be okay. I continued to assure myself and went back into the bathroom to wash my face and apply my make up. I hate make up; a little is nice, and tasteful, but nothing could ever come in small proportions with Pete…no way. I glanced at myself in the mirror after I'd finished my make up…I didn't even recognize myself. Looking at my hair I thought of one of our conversations we'd seem to be having constantly lately. _

"_Your hair Neel…" 'Neel! I hate when he calls me that…but he likes it, that's what matters…right?' _

"_Your hair is too long, it doesn't fit your style, and it doesn't fit…you. You should have that cut Neel; I can make an appointment even but seriously…lose the locks." I leaned my head against the mirror and held back the tears, I couldn't go messing up my make up, and that'd be a big mistake. Without thinking twice I cursed under my breath and went into the kitchen area, pulled the scissors from the drawer and headed back into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, pulled a strand of my hair and began chopping it…chunk by chunk. When I was done I saw the hair sprawled on the floor leaving a mess and I looked into the mirror unable to believe what I'd just done. I ran my hands through my hair and felt…almost nothing. I brushed it out and it fell just below my ears. _

'_Who cares Neela; you make Pete happy…he'll be happy.' I kept telling myself and heard the knock on my door before I could talk myself out of it._

I reached over and grabbed a tissue dabbing my eyes thinking about that all time low point in my life. College…when I'm supposed to have the time of my life but instead was trying to be little Miss Perfect…for someone else. I looked up at the clock and was shocked to see how much time had passed; almost 2:30. I got up and made sure the lights were off, the door was locked.

'_Wait, Ray needs to get in still…' I thought. 'The key Neela, he can use his key.' _I turned back into the living room and laid down covering myself with the blanket thrown over the side. I need to stop worry and thinking about Ray so much. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on hoping I'd find something besides lousy infomercials on, at this house though, it was highly unlikely. Coming across an old rerun of _All in the Family_ I put the remote back down and left it there. _'A good comedy, just what you need Neela.' _Satisfied, I pulled the blanket up close to keep warm, and I couldn't ignore the fact that it smelled like him. _'Dammit, he's got a smell too now? Snap out of it Neela…' _I pushed all thoughts of smells, hair, college, and Pete out of my head and fell to an uncomfortable slumber before the show came back from commercial…but why couldn't I push Ray out too?


	6. Author's NoteUpdate

Hey guys,

I just wanted to say WOW. I was NOT expecting a response as strong as this for this story. That means a lot to me, I am glad you all have enjoyed it so far. Trust me, it's far from over! Unfortunately this summer I thought I'd have lots and lots of time to write but with the horrible events in London I was brought over there for a while to see family and unfortunately attend funerals. Then Hurricane Katrina wiping out the gulf coast did a good job of wiping out some family & friends homes, my parents are down there closing up our home for the winter season and I hadn't heard from them and such so I have just been consumed with all of that going on. I have since heard from my parents though :) So that's better, we're waiting on more friends and family but I have neglected my story and I apologize.

I cannot promise when I'll have more out, I also just started my final year of school (today was my first day) :) So that is going to be absolutely hectic the next coming months. So if my updates are slow, please don't think I've given up on the story, I am still VERY MUCH into my story and love my story. Don't give up on it, but I say ahead of time my updates will most likely be slow the next month or two, after that I may have some quiet time to begin more on the story.

Thanks so much for all your feedback and loving this story, I think it's one of my most successful so far! Thanks again!


	7. Author's Note Feb 11 2008

Hey everyone! WOW! It's been 2 years!!! I am thinking about updating and continuing this story, please send me reviews or e-mails and let me know what you think. Should I update this story or no? I know it has been a really long time since I've written, but I miss my writing so much!!

You can leave reviews and let me know or e-mail me at 


End file.
